The present invention relates to a flexible conduit for vehicle engine coolant circuits.
Normally, engine coolant circuits feature rubber hoses which are preformed according to fitment inside the engine compartment, for connecting the engine, cooling radiator, holding and expansion tank, circulating pump, passenger compartment heating radiator, etc. Rubber hoses of this type present a number of drawbacks in terms of weight; transportation problems due to the need for preforming; aging resulting in cracks and/or failure of the hoses; and, consequently, relatively high production cost.